Project Valkyrie
by ShadowoftheSunLord
Summary: Marines, ODST, Spartans. When others fail, they can't. This is the story of the best of the best...and better than that.
1. Chapter 1

Project Valkyrie

I've had this idea of a Halo based fanfic for a while, but I never got it out.

Disclaimer: Halo is property of Bungie. Many of the names and characters are mine, except the obvious ones that are Bungie.

**CLASSIFIED-**UNSC SERVICE RECORD**-CLASSIFIED**

_Name: Capt. Tim "Apocalypse" Hayabusa_

_Service Tag: F94_

_Whereabouts: __**Unknown**_

_Category: Spartan_

_Preferred Weapon Style: Melee/Energy Blade_

_Son of the revered Dr. Ryu Hayabusa, he became a member of the MOJINLR Spartan IV project. At age 15, he was the youngest registered Spartan corporal. Hayabusa has repetitively shown disrespect for authority and distaste for the UNSC; also a very violent history. His most notorious action being the murder of Spartan project founder, Catherine Hasley; he barged into her office after subduing her ODST guards and proceeded to snap her neck. Hayabusa had found alleged files explaining the capturing and flash cloning of children that were the Spartan II's and III's. He brought the documents to his father and they exposed the MOJINLR program. He also has a history of disobeying the chain of command. On assignment at __**=CLASSIFIED=,**__ Hayabusa was instructed to leave his two squad mates for dead and retreat. He then told his commanding officer 'Suck my dick, I never leave anyone behind', and charged a Covenant bunker with only an Energy Sword. He returned, carrying his teammates, wading through the bodies of the hundred Brutes and Jackals he killed. His commanding officer yelled at him, threatening to demote him. Hayabusa responded by shattering the officers face. He has been charged with murder and court marshaled numerous times. Many times UNCS assassins have been sent to kill Hayabusa; all have failed._

Lord Hood mulled over the service record accompanied by the AI, Vala.

The AI spoke, her blue skin shimmering. "Lord Hood, is he a viable candidate?"

"No." He said. "He IS the candidate. Vala, get these files de-classified." He paused to call in the ODST Master General. "I need the location of Spartan Foxtrot-nine-four." The General paled; the only way anyone came back from a mission involving Spartan F94 was in a crate marked 'Nice Try!' Lord Hood handed him the service record. "Bring me Captain Apocalypse Hayabusa."

"Damn, no more beer." Apocalypse grumbled. He was decked out in a suit of special made Hayabusa battle armor, minus a helmet. Recently, he had been sleeping in it; you never know when the UNSC would try to kill him in his sleep. He stood and looked out of his make-shift fortress (AN: think last resort map on Halo 3), outside the city of New Zanzibar. Looking at the ground, he noticed two figures snooping about his fortress. He put on his helmet and activated the zoom function; sure enough, they were UNSC. He activated his energy sword and climbed to the roof. While laying low with some Senghelli, he had learned how to recharge the power core of plasma weapons, giving him infinite resources. He judged his distance and effortlessly leaped twenty feet from the roof. Landing next to the surprised officers, he grinned.

"Hiya, lookin' for me?"

They dropped their guns and held their hands up in surrender. Then one of the two spoke up. "Captain Hayabusa? We are here on behalf of Lord Hood. He requests your assistance at this location, at 0700 tomorrow, sir."

The ODST handed him a data pad that showed detailed coordinates to an abandoned bunker outside of New Mombassa. Apocalypse examined the data quizzically.

"And why would I want to help his sorry ass? In fact, why should I not kill you?"

He moved like lightning, putting the first man's head between the blades. "It only takes one to tell him my answer," he said. "No."

The man on the ground laughed. "I don't believe you're a cold blooded killer. Save for the Chief, you were once the greatest warrior of the UNSC. You shut down MOJINLR for a good reason; don't you want a chance to make some good in this world?"

Apocalypse got angry. "Why would you think I give a shit about that son of a bitch excuse for a government?" He seethed. "You have a half-second to tell me why I shouldn't kill all of you!"

"But-"

"Times up!"

He swung the blade to decapitate the man, but at the last second, the other one shouted out.

"Project Valkyrie!"

Hayabusa stopped mid-swing.

He walked over to grab the man by the collar and lift him up.

"Project Valkyrie?"

"I don't know much about it." He gasped. "Only that it's the reason he needs you. The files about it are classified above top secret; no one has that kind of clearance I know of."

He set the ODST down and deactivated his blade.

"Tell him I'll be there."

Well? Questions, comments, hate mail. Just R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

The next day, at 0730 (just to be a stick in Hood's ass), Hayabusa entered the bunker in full dress. No one dared to stop him for clearance; he was already pissed off at the summons. He rode the lift in stony silence, wondering what 'Project Valkyrie' is. He reached Lord Hood's office and threw open the doors.

"Captain Hayabusa! I've been expecting you." Hood stood up to shake his hand.

"Save it Hood; what's Project Valkyrie?"

"I have no idea what you--"

"Your' guys talk easy; so what is it?"

Hood made a note never to send Bakura and Lopez on a high-ranked mission again. He sighed and sat down.

"Vala! Bring the project files!"

A shimmering blue figure appeared on his desk. There was nothing relatively exceptional about her avatar; no outfit, no skin marks. However, Hayabusa did notice something about her eyes; they were a fiery violet. He swore he had seen her somewhere before.

"Welcome!" She said in a cheery voice "I am UNSC AI 8345658; Vala!"

He smiled wily. "Captain Tim Hayabusa. It's always a pleasure to meet an AI; especially one so beautiful."

She blushed a deep shade of indigo and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Really? Well, they told me to expect a Spartan, not a god."

"Every god needs a goddess."

Hood cut in as she was about to swoon from his words; this was the downside of giving an AI human emotions. "If you two are done with your foreplay, I would like to explain the project to the captain."

He turned to Hayabusa. "In 2557, The Spartan Project was mysteriously shut down."

Hayabusa grinned; he knew all about that.

"After that…incident, we had tried to re-instate another super soldier program. However, we encountered much resistance, especially from ODST."

The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers have been a thorn in the Spartan's sides for as long as he could remember. They hated what the Spartans stood for; Blind obedience, power, and brainwashing; and they hated him. Many times, he encountered ODST soldiers bulling around Spartan trainees. He had tapped the man on the shoulder, but he spit in his face. That man lost half his face, both arms and a leg that day.

"Eventually, we went underground with a new program, creating super soldiers through special-ops and covert training, not through implants or steroids; a crack squad, if you will. That is Project Valkyrie."

Hayabusa looked suspicious.

"They're all volunteers, the best of their branch" He reassured the Captain "and no kidnapped children."

"So, you want me to be one of them?"

"No" Hood tossed him a file and a box "I want you to train them. Make them the best of the best…and better."

Haybusa opened the box to find a generals star set.

"You can have anyone you want" Hood stood to salute him "General Hayabusa."

Apocalypse grinned huge and saluted the Lord back.

"All right, I'm in. First, I need an AI to help me handle this. What'd you say sweet cheeks, you in?"

Vala was stunned and blushed even deeper. He could have had any AI he wanted, but he chose _her_ as his one and only…

"General," Hood protested, "I did say you can have whoever, but not _whatever_. You can't come in here and take my AI; besides, she's not competent enough to handle a high-class military operation, she's a secretary."

Hayabusa had never seen any one look more hurt than Vala did at the moment. He turned on Hood and gave him a look that would make an entire Covenant platoon surrender.

"First, she is a _who_ not a _what_ and you will addresses her as such!" He roared. Hood looked stunned. "Second, a great being once said 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings' (AN: That's right, Optimus-fucking-Prime bitches!), so let her choose. Vala, have your answer by tomorrow."

She smiled, virtual tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can tell you now. Yes, Tim Hayabusa, I will follow you to the edge of the abyss!"

She leaned in to kiss him, but her hologram slipped through his face. He smiled and ejected her drive. As he walked out, Hood called again for the ODST Master General.

"General, inform the board of ONI about our conversation. Tell them humanities future lies in the hands of a chivalristic ex-Spartan and a horny AI. It's been a while since we got them pissed."

That's chaper 2. There will be a significant HayabusaxVala in the chapters to come. Also, I need help to design new armor for the Valkyrie squad. I'm thinking Norse myth themed. If you can draw a picture, send it to me at 


	3. Chapter 3

Before the chapter starts, I would like to clear the air about a few things:

1) For those of you who were ready to lynch me about ch2, please note it has been redone.

2) I know the whole relations things and chain of command maaayyyy have been messed up, but bear with me.

3) I want to announce that in my world, Spartan IV's were volunteers! (There may be a fic about that.)

I Hope that cleared the air. Thanks to Bluedermis for his reviews and verbal arse rape. (Still waiting on the armor I mentioned in Ch2…) Enjoy!

Ch3

General Apocalypse Hayabusa was woken up at around 0900. That didn't suit him; any one who woke him up before 1030 got their arm torn off, literally. He groggily opened his eyes to see who dared disturb the dragon, and staring back down at him was the blue girl with the shimmering eyes he risked his ass to defend.

"Good morning general." She cheerfully giggled.

"Morning, beautiful" he responded groggily. "Uggh…what happened last night?" All he could remember is coming home and getting very drunk (as if he needed a reason to break out the hard liquor). He stared at the AI, who was still smiling.

"You don't remember?"

He went wide-eyed with shock. "Oh God, did I commit mech-ality!?"

She looked crest-fallen for a minute. "General, seeing as I have no physical form, sexual intercourse would impossible." She leaned in and spoke in his ear. "However, if we did engage in such activities, it would have been _the best sex in your life_."

He backed away. "That doesn't make me feel any less violated…"

"Anyway, Lord Hood left you an audio message. Would you like to her it?"

"Yes Vala, play it."

The AI snapped her "fingers" and Hoods message began to play.

"General, I have been re-assigned. The brass found out about Valkyrie and the Corps is throwing a fit. You are now in charge, so if anything goes wrong, it's your ass on the line."

After the message ended, he smiled insanely and started laughing.

"Finally! Now, I get my own super soldiers! Perfect!"

"General, need I remind you that you still need to follow UNSC protocol…?"

"Screw the protocol; don't we have immunity under the UNSC patriot act, section six?"

"To an extent, sir; The Office of Naval Intelligence must deem the program official…"

Hayabusa ignored her, picked up a chip containing his new squad's records, and played it. After skimming a few, he was delighted to find two of his former Spartan brothers, Ryan "Poptart" Napalm and Steve "Gamegod" Remeriez, were on board with the projects. He showed the records to Vala and she looked surprised.

"That's odd, considering both Lt. Rameriez and . Napalm have a greater history of violence than you do, and…sexual harassment? Great, now we have three people staring at my boobs and telling me I 'can get to know the inside of their battle suit'."

The general allowed himself to laugh. "It'll be just like old times."

He also noted there were several sanghelli on the list. The human-elite alliance was never meant to last, but surprisingly it did. One name did catch his eye: T'latose Urkba'n. T'latose was a former honor guard who went AWOL and joined his squad. There was an allegiance at the time, however, many Spartans and Marines ware wary of him. He soon proved to be an invaluable asset to the team. He even got his own nickname, which he did not understand: Achilles, because no one could touch him in battle. The irony of that name continued when his foot and leg were blown off by a covenant anti-tank mine. After that, he got the relevance and tended to bite heads off when anyone called him 'Achilles'. Hayabusa thought he would never fight again, but here he was.

"So, when do I get to meet the team?"

"That's what I've been trying to say, sir; they're right outside."

Alarmed, the general looked out his window to see his twelve Valkyries mulling about his lawn.

"God damn you, Hood!" He howled. As a last ditch effort to piss him off, the admiral had sent the trainees to his personal residence.

He walked outside, still in his boxers. When they say him, the soldiers' immediately snapped to attention. He went back inside and they relaxed; then he ducked back outside so see them stand at attention once more. He laughed, but it troubled him; how could he train people who were disciplined and very unlike his way of thinking?

"At ease, soldiers." He then addressed his men for the first time.

"You have all been sent to me because you are the best of the best, trained to perfection. But I will tear you down, and rebuild you to be better! You think you are the best, but that doesn't mean shit to me; you're all recruits again! Also, get the hell off my property and don't wake me up before 1000. All of you run to the city of New Mombassa and back, and if you are still here when I wake up, you die. Any questions?"

"Sir, yes sir!" They all ran off.

"Sir" Vala asked "Don't you think that was a little harsh? New Mombassa is twenty miles away!"

"This was not a training exorcise, It's a mental one to see who will follow orders."

Sure enough, Poptart, Gamegod, Achilles, and another soldier were just outside his property, smoking or cleaning crud from their boots.

"Gentlemen!" Most soldiers would have wet themselves upon his address, up the four of them just glanced. "Is there a reason you are disobeying a direct order? Last time I checked, I was your commanding officer!"

The Elite spoke up "I take orders from no fleshling, demon!"

His Spartan brothers grinned. "We were both expelled from the Corps; Rameriez felt up some officers' daughter and I shot a marines' foot off. Neither off us will follow orders because we don't have to."

"What's your reasoning, soldier?"

The smoking man looked up and said, "Mombassa's' too far to walk, brah."

Hayabusa smiled. "Congratulations, you all just passed the first test."

Achilles smiled. "I knew you would not give orders, as you will not follow then yourself! It's been too long, demon."

Hayabusa clapped his friend on the soldier. "Look at you, it's a miracle you can walk, let alone fight!"

"So it would seem, but your human doctors fit me with a metal leg."

"They don't have prosthetics on your world?"

"In my culture, the losses of limbs are considered scars of battle and a sign of great honor and victory."

"So why'd you have a new one?"

He smiled "I would rather kill again than gain honor; honor means nothing, you taught me that."

Hayabusa laughed. "That's the spirit you son of a bitch!"

He turned to address Poptart and Gamegods. "I'm surprised you bastards aren't in jail; it's good to see you!"

Rameriez shook his hand and glanced at the AI, who was rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the conversation. "Whoa, where'd you get the bangin' AI?" He asked, winking. "She can get in my suits' nuro-system any day! Did she give you a stranger yet?"

Vala looked confused and angry. "What the hell is a 'stranger'?"

Potart spoke up. "Well, it's when you get some one or some thing else to--"

Hayabusa cut him off before he could explain.

"It can also be when you sit on your hand until it gets numb and then--"

"POPTART! SHUT UP!"

He then addressed the other soldier, who raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I've never seen you before; you're pretty bold to oppose me."

"Admiral Roy Onettet, _sir._ I was former ODST and semi-former cruiser pilot."

"What happened, admiral?"

"I failed to initiate Cole Protocol on my ship, _Bat out of Hell._ The Covenant had boarded my ship; the crew and I held them off for hours, but one of the bastards stole the AI. Fearing what ONI had in store, I went AWOL and hid out on an outer rim planet. After about a year, they tracked me down. Lord Hood met me in private and gave me a choice; face the consciences or join his squad and have my record cleaned; so here I am."

Hayabusa shook his hand.

"Welcome to the Valkyries, Roy."

***

When the other soldiers returned from their forty-mile run, they were devastated to find the general and four other recruits lounging and playing cards. Hayabusa noticed them and smiled. "Ahh, so great you girl scouts finally came back."

One of the recruits looked especially agitated. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted soldier."

"Why didn't they have to run? What did they do to get a free pass?"

"None of them were let off, they chose not to run."

"Then they should be punished for direct insubordination, sir!"

Hayabusa stood up. "This training run was actually a test to see who would obey without question; and you all failed."

The group looked shocked and murmured among them selves.

"As a Valkyrie, you are above military law and the chain of command. Rank is no longer important; as a general, am I better than a corporal is? No, a mans' prowess is only measured by his skill, not metals. None of my warriors will take shit from anyone, not even from Jesus. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The same man, who questioned him before, again spoke up. "Sir, does that mean we do not have to follow your orders?"

Hayabusa smiled; he had waited for one of them to ask this question. "Ah, that is a good question. The answer is no, you don't. If you don't want to do a damn thing I say, that's fine by me. However, if you don't want to learn from me, you won't be a Valkyrie and you won't survive. In fact, I don't think you will be welcome at your respected positions anymore, seeing how this program is not authorized by the UNSC…"

The recruits looked troubled.

He continued. "You only follow one rule; your gut instinct. If something doesn't feel right or the order is bogus, don't do it. Tomorrow we start training for those of you that are still here. I will make you Valkyries!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

At 0800, general Hayabusa was passed out after a night of hard drinking and hologram porn (Vala did some very nasty things…). He was out cold, so he did not notice the flash-bang grenade that was tossed through his open window. The explosion rocked the room and Hayabusa flew off his bead, cursing loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

After a few minutes, his hearing returned and he looked out the window to identify his assailant, so that he may kill him. To his surprise, the man standing there was the recruit who questioned him yesterday.

"Sleep well, Hayabusa?"

"Soldier, did you do this?"

"Yes I did, and to prove your own mentality wrong."

Hayabusa held in his rage. "I didn't catch your name, soldier?"

"Lt. Altair Green."

"Well Lt. Green, you better get your G.I Joe ass off my lawn before I come down there, rip your arm off, and use it to tear your asshole inside out! That's not an order; it's a threat-no, a promise, is that understood?"

The Lt. paled at the anger on the general's face; he had seen a Spartan use that maneuver on a man, it did not look fun.

"Y-yes general."

"Good." He threw something out the window. "Take this with you."

Lt. Green looked down to see a primed plasma grenade stuck to his boot.

"OH SHI-"

The blast sent him flying across the lawn, as Hayabusa looked on, smiling. The grenade was a Sanghelli crowd control device; it was not active and had the effect of a flash-bang.

Vala 'woke up' and went online in a panic. "General, are you all right? I heard explosions…"

"It was nothing, just hazing a newbie. Now where did we leave off last night…?"

***

The recruits again assembled at 1000; Hayabusa grinned, not one of them was missing. Even Lt. Green, whose hearing was just starting to return, was standing at attention.

"I'm glad to see all of you are still here. As promised, your training starts now."

He gestured to a table that had thirteen inactive energy swords on it.

"One of the easiest ways to kill is with a blade; not many weapons can block a well placed strike. If you become proficient with swordplay, you can kill your enemy fast and before he has a chance to fire back."

He held up a blade and activated it. "Come and get a sword; hold it like this and place your thumb here to activate it." He showed where and how to hold it.

Save for the Elites and Spartans, he assumed the men knew very little of energy sword use. However, he was not prepared for what came next.

Three of the soldiers could not keep the blade activated for more than a second; one man managed to light it up, but dropped it at the vibrating recoil and sliced through his foot. He crawled away, howling in pain. Lt. Green managed to keep a hold on it and swung it through the air; however, he was holding it incorrectly and his hand was over the heat release. He noticed nothing until a fellow soldier pointed out he had no flesh on his right hand, then the pain kicked in like a tidal wave. The man had gone into shock and one of the Spartans had to carry him to aid. Hayabusa made a note to make fun of the Lt. later.

Admiral Onett, however, had managed to gain control of the blade without hurting himself. He went to swing the blade around; he was not aware of how light the swords were and used such force that he fell flat on his face, comically.

"God almighty," Hayabusa grumbled to himself after seeing _another_ man impale his leg. "Hood's given me a bunch of fucking ass-clowns!"

He called the men to attention. "That was the sorriest display of sword skill I have ever seen! I have a meeting with the brass on project funds, so work on the sword skill; if you need help and ask nicely, I'm sure one of the Elites would be happy to help."

Uproar of guttural laughter arose from the three Sanghelli.

In truth, he was not actually going to meet with the brass; they still did not know about the program. As he flew the pelican in stony silence, he remembered the man he was to meet with. It would take pleading and threatening to get this done, but there was no other option. He landed the bird at Tokyo airport, and then hailed a cab. It took him to a high-rise in the middle of downtown. He entered the building, made sure the guards knew exactly whom he was, and rode the lift to the top floor. It opened into a large office containing hundreds of Edo-era antiquities. The man at the far desk got up to address him.

"Welcome, Tim; it has been a while scene we've talked. But that's not why you're here, is it?"

Hayabusa smiled sarcastically. "Wow, dad, you _are_ a genius! No, I'm not here for family time; it's strictly business now."

"Ah, my son, every time we meet, you grow less human."

"That would hurt me if I still had a heart…"

"What do you need from me this time?"

"Seven years ago, you created the Hayabusa battle suit for the UNSC."

"And?"

"Now I need you to do it again."

Ryu shook his head and sighed. "There is no future in super soldiers anymore. The war is over; you are a dying race. I will not dig up skeletons for the sake of the government!"

"Dad, do you seriously think I'm doing this for them? This is my project; their only involvement is that they're funding it."

Ryu looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

Tim tossed him a holo-file. "Project Valkyrie; my very own super weapons."

Ryu leafed through the files; most of this stuff was way above top secret.

"You've got my attention, son. What do you want from me; you said you were here on business?"

"As I said; I need you to armor my men."

Ryu groaned.

"Do you have any idea how expensive thirteen battle suits are?"

"You're rich; it doesn't matter."

"The cost of one suit could feed every person in Japan for a month!"

"Money is no object; the UNSC treasury will be happy to fund you."

The doctor hesitated for a moment, then looked up and grinned. That look of insanity is what earned the questionably mad doctor the name "Doragon Shinobi": the Dragon Ninja.

"I suppose I can dig up the suit files; I assume you're going to want a new design?"

"Valkyrie is a Norse mythology item, so something along those designs will do."

"I'll call you when the order is complete."

***

The next day, the recruits were in for a surprise when twelve inactive Mark IV suits were brought in by Hayabusa.

"For your next training exercise, I'm taking a page out of the old school book and using a weight technique."

The recruits murmured; mostly because they could not believe he said 'old school book.'

"Martial arts trainers tied heavy weights to their pupils in an effort to train them to move and fight as if they were unencumbered. When the weights were removed, they were faster and stronger. That is what you will endure; you will each wear Spartans armor for two weeks, you will train as normal in an effort to make you better. By the way, these suits weigh almost seven tons. Good luck, assholes!"


End file.
